elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bloodline
If already a Vampire? What happens if you're already a Vampire. Does he still still bite you and go through all that or does he just teach you how to turn in a vampire lord? Dovahfeyn (talk) 04:44, June 29, 2012 (UTC) If you accept becoming a Vampire Lord but then change your mind before completing the quest "The Bloodstone Chalice", then how might I join the Dawnguard again? 21:54, June 29, 2012 (UTC) ANOTHER BUG? ANOTHER BUG? I have done all to become vampire-lord and did the little tutorial, now when i press B (xbox opens up main game menu - skills/magic/items/map i only get the vampire lord skill tree and when i press down / B it goes straight back in game, hence i cannot choose powers, revert etc. and i cannot progress with the DLC 21:14, July 2, 2012 (UTC)FFS 21:14, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Not a bug... You need to open up the FAVOURITES menu, by pressing the up key. - VaughanTES (talk) 08:09, December 2, 2012 (UTC) If You're A Werewolf? If you're already a werewolf and you become a vampire, do you lose your lycanthropy? After i accept harkon's offer, the screen fades out and then skyrim quits Fallout reference? You have the option of saying 'You're a band of reclusive cannibals' to him. It sounds like a reference to Fallout 3, is this worth noting on the page? Kelpoflakes (talk) 19:18, August 27, 2012 (UTC) : I think it's a coincidence. The Crimson Eagle (talk) 17:34, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Another bug? I get to the castle with Serana, the question topic about her home appears, we walk up to the gate, and nothing happens. We watchman yells at me to go away, and doesn't seem to acknowledge Serana's presence, and Serana doesn't do anything either. I had already discovered the castle (and had the watchman yell at me) before the quest, could this be related? 17:20, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Anton J Possible solution if Harkon won't turn into a Vampire Lord I found on the internet that if you "Reload to a save after entering DimHollow Crypt, wait 30 days, then proceed with the quest. this resets all dungeons, characters, etc..." However I'm not sure if this will work since no-one has confirmed this. If this solution actually works and "resets" Harkon so that he will transform normally it means that you don't have to start a whole new game. Um... I am new here and want to know why after completing this mission I refuse being a vampire, fast travel to Fort Dawnguard and the guy won't come up with new dialog... He is in a room downstairs staring at a map :) this is on PC. Grim Uzumaki (talk) 08:16, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Cant get in, The watchman is saying i have to leave even though i have serana Skyrim Possible bug? . I accepted the gift and became a Vampire lord! followed the instructions and go to the part where I'm supposed to talk to Garen Marethi. I cannot talk to him because I'm still in vampire form. Also I cannot change back (waiting 1-2 days only passes time, I remain in vampire lord form). Neither can I leave the island. Anyone else seen this before? 15:17, April 19, 2014 (UTC) When I entered the castle everyone in there trys to kill me. Is there a solution to this? 20:20, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Gate issue - re-installing Dawnguard does not solve bug I was having the bug where I arrive with Serena and the gate guard says his spiel. Tried the recommended fix to go back to an old save, not initiate conversation with Serena after her first line of content, but still had the bug. I tried uninstalling Dawnguard DLC, saving a new game, re-installing Dawnguard DLC and then started Awakening and Bloodline from scratch. The map showed the castle was not discovered, and I swam to it. I still got the bug. So... reinstalling Dawnguard doesn't necessarily solve the problem. The james (talk) 23:38, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Can't progress, Serana vanished At some point on the journey between Dimhollow Crypt and Castle Volkihar, I have lost track of Serana (she seems to have vanished), and I have found that neither waiting nor fast travelling cause her to appear again. I have attempted to rectify this with parts of a process listed in the Bugs section of the quest's page (transporting myself into the castle with the console command player.moveto 020033b3, and using ''prid xx002b74 ''followed by ''moveto player ''to bring Serana to my location) only to find that the game doesn't recognise the Object IDs used (both for the Castle Volkihar cell and Serana). Any precedent for this, and any possible solution? It's got me baffled, but then again I am pretty rubbish with stuff like this. 12:22, September 25, 2015 (UTC)